La Vida Quita, La Vida Da
by Sasha545
Summary: Kurenai encuentra algo de alivio en Kakashi después de haber pérdida al padre de su hijo. A veces la vida nos quita personas importantes, pero las remplaza con otras que ocupan su lugar, sólo hay que saber ver y apreciar a quienes tenemos a nuestro alrededor.


**LA VIDA QUITA, LA VIDA DA**__  
_Para I Can Hear The Screams Tonight_

๑

๑

๑

Últimamente, cada vez que la angustia y la soledad se hacían insostenibles, Kurenai cortaba algunas amapolas rojas de sus maceteros en el balcón, las juntaba en un racimo y se dirigía al cementerio de Konoha.

Muchos decían que en su avanzado estado de embarazo no era apropiado que caminara hacia un lugar tan desolado y triste como ese (sobre todo Shikamaru), pero ella pensaba lo contrario; estar cerca de Asuma de una u otra forma lograba traer paz a su vida.

Se arrodillaba frente a la lápida, la limpiaba con las manos y ponía las amapolas sobre ésta. Luego se ponía de pie, a veces sonriendo y otras llorando, imaginándose lo que podría haber sido una vida juntos.

Habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo en sus vidas. Él se había ido a formar parte de los _doce guardianes del señor Feudal_, ella se había quedado a perfeccionar su genjutsu. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio volver con aquella horrorosa barba supo que a pesar de los años Asuma seguía siendo el único que lograba hacerla sonrojar.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Él estaba muerto y ella estaba sola, con el estómago abultado y sin nadie a quien recurrir para aplacar esa soledad.

—Kurenai-san —la voz de Kakashi atrás de ella la sorprendió.

Se había deslizado sin que lo notara, algo que la avergonzó bastante, después de todo era una jounin.

—Kakashi —dijo a modo de saludo— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Visitando a Rin?  
—Ah, sí —respondió con simpleza parándose junto a ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.  
—Me lo imaginaba.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por varios segundos. Tal vez otras personas se habrían sentido incómodas con el silencio pero no Kurenai. Por un lado, no tenía nada que decir y por el otro, Kakashi no era particularmente expresivo. El tiempo y la vida lo habían vuelto un ser reservado que sólo hablaba cuando era inevitable hacerlo, no por cortesía. Se conocían de niños, se habían graduado de la academia el mismo día, habían tomado el mismo examen chunnin y habían estado parados uno al lado del otro el día en que el Kyuubi atacó la Villa. Se podría decir que entre ellos había una especie de afecto distante, o al menos, ese mismo sentido de compañerismo que se tiene con aquellos que han pasado por las mismas experiencias que nosotros.

—Nunca pensé durante ese primer día de clases, que tantos de los que estaban ahí terminarían en este lugar antes de los treinta años —dijo de pronto con algo de melancolía.  
—Obito, Rin, Kumade, Hayate y ahora Asuma. El niño que estás esperando es…  
—Sí —lo interrumpió.  
—Siempre sospeché que entre ustedes había algo —Kurenai sonrió—. Hacían una bonita pareja.  
—No digas tonterías –susurró divertida y melancólica.

Kakashi asintió y dio la media vuelta. Así era su relación, bastaba esas pocas palabras para que no tuvieran que volver a tratarse por meses.

Kurenai podría haberlo dejado ir, pero por algún motivo sus labios se despegaron rompiendo una regla fundamental entre shinobis: dejarse llevar por las emociones.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó bajando levemente el rostro— ¿Cómo puedes seguir adelante sabiendo que has perdido a todos los que te importaban, a todos los que has amado?  
—No es muy común en ti preguntar este tipo de cosas —respondió el jounin un tanto distante, pero con el mismo tono neutral que usaba siempre.  
—Tienes razón. No tienes que contestarme si no quieres.  
—Kurenai-san, la vida no sólo nos quita, también nos da. Prueba de ello es la persona que llevas en tu vientre.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Los Kanjis gravados en la roca se volvieron borrosos y el viento movió su larga cabellera negra arrullándola.

Kakashi tenía razón. Se aferró a esa esperanza poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. Tal vez Asuma la había dejado, pero no estaba sola. Su hijo la acompañaría pronto.


End file.
